Resolution
by kmf
Summary: This year, she had another in mind.


Resolution 

by kmf

Word Count: 757  
Rating: PG  
Standard Disclaimer applies

Another year gone by and here she was again; hosting a party for her fellow politicians, dignitaries and security personnel. She wandered through the ballroom, resplendent in her black satin dress, high at the front, dipping low to the curve of her bottom at the back. Her hair was caught into and elegant French roll, tendrils loose around her ears. She looked beautiful and serene, a mask well practiced, as she mixed with her guests.

The famous, the infamous and the unknown had all come together for one night to celebrate the death of the old year and the birth of the new. The invitation list had not altered in years; titles remained the same, although the people changed. Some she knew well, some she didn't know at all. None were what she would describe as friends. 

Conversation was the same as at any other event during the last calendar year, or for that matter any year during her twelve-year political career. Small groups clustered together to talk about peace agreements here, subsidies there, factions erupting over there. The same old political intrigues that she had dealt with for over a decade. The machinations never changed; only the names of the countries and colonies involved in them.

She sipped her champagne after declining a dance from a young politician and watched him wander away. His eyes were wide at the number of famous people attending, his mouth eager to share his thoughts of how best to achieve a perfect peace. Once she was like him, before she became jaded with the repetition of it all. Perhaps it was time that she stood down from her post and allowed someone with fresh ideals to carry on in her place, someone that would find the mindless repetitive years new and exciting as she did so many years ago. Perhaps that would be her New Years resolution for next year.

This year, she had another in mind.

She looked across the ballroom and saw him. He was standing in a shadowy corner, dressed immaculately in a tuxedo and looking perfectly handsome. His hair was untamed and messy, as it had been when she first met him, although now she detected a hint of grey at his temples. His eyes were cold and distant as he surveyed the people in the room. He was a guest although she could see that he hadn't stopped working, assessing the people swirling before him trying to detect if any posed a threat or would do her harm.

And so it had been for years. Protecting her from a distance, forever there when she needed to be saved but always fading away after. She had waited for him patiently, openly wearing her heart on her sleeve for him. Silently telling him that she needed him in her life, that she loved him. She had been patient, she had never pushed him like she had done in the first year when she and he had been just children although old beyond their years.

But he had never come.

She found herself weaving through the guests approaching him as the bandleader started to count off the seconds to the New Year. He of course saw her moving towards him, just as he saw everything in the room. His eyes narrowed and he tensed as if he anticipated trouble. She allowed her mouth to pull into a wider smile. It was time. 

Reaching him she stared up into his eyes. He looked back at her unblinking and unemotional.

_...three... _

She reached up a hand to touch the back of his neck, her fingertips caressing his skin as she pulled him down towards her.

_...two... _

She tilted her head up so that her lips were dangerously close to his. She watched with interest as he closed his eyes and allowed his mouth to be pulled to hers.

_...one... _

She kissed him. Tasted him. Delighting in the sensation that his lips gave hers. And he kissed her back passionately and aggressively. 

_...Happy New Year... _

She pulled away, and looked up at his now half opened eyes. She smiled at the confusion that his dark blue eyes showed her. Gently she caressed his cheek silently making her New Year resolution. She pulled away from his arms and turned to the celebrating crowd watching the confetti and streamers polluting the air. Looking back over her shoulder she murmured two words.

"Goodbye Heero."

She would never wait for him again.


End file.
